Double Date
by Samantha M. Parker
Summary: Angel and Miss Aubrey go on a double date. Angel lets his feeling get the best of him. Tell me if you want me to keep going with it. review.
1. Chapter 1

Double Date

I don't own these characters.

Miss Aubrey's POV

"Why do we have to do it?" the redhead asked

"Because Bodie doesn't want to go alone, mi princesa." The Latino replied

They were on their way to a date with Emilia and Bodie. She stilled couldn't believe Angel put her in it. She of course had better things to do with her life. But, she decided out of the "kindness" of her heart she would do it. She'll get pay back later.

Angel's POV

We were on are way to the diner and mi chica wouldn't stop asking questions. I get she didn't want to go, but why is she annoying me about it? I guess I shouldn't have told her we were going a diner. She's so use to extravagant restaurants and all that kind of stuff. But, why did I tell her? Because I love her and I want her to trust me. She thinks of me as a player and I want to show her that it's love not lust.

When we got there, she was still nagging. Ugh, I love but sometimes she gets on my nerves. I thought.

Miss Aubrey's POV

A diner? Can you believe that? A diner. Why did I agree to this?

Angel got out first and helped me out. Such a gentlemen, don't you think? There they were, waiting where they said they would.

"Hey guys." Emilia said.

"Hey." I said

"So, are we going in or what?" Bodie asked with his signature smile.

"Of course, mi amigo." Angel replied.

When we got in there Angel started to act strange.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Angel's POV

I couldn't stop. She was so beautiful; I just couldn't stop staring at her. She wore her lush outfit. It fit her perfectly. She noticed me staring and she would just give me a 'why the hell are you staring at me' face. Even Bodie noticed and he nudged me.

"Why do you keep staring?" Bodie asked

"She's just so beautiful and perfect." I replied softly

"You like her?"

"A lot."

Miss Aubrey's POV

'He keeps staring' I thought. Why?

"Could we go to the bathroom Milla?"

"Sure."

"Guys we're going to the bathroom. Ok? BRB."

In the bathroom

"Have you noticed the way Angel has been staring at me?" I asked

"No. Maybe he likes you."

"I don't think so."

"Why?"

"He flirts with other girls. Why would he?"

"Maybe his heart belongs to you."

"OK I guess."

Nothing interesting happened at dinner so we went home. I didn't know Angel was the way he was.


	3. Chapter 3

Miss Aubrey's POV

After we came home, I went to take a shower. After that, we were watching TV. I could still feel his eyes on me. I wanted to ask but I just didn't.

Angel POV

I couldn't stop staring. She's so perfect in my eyes. How her red hair met with her porcelain skin. I had to kiss her. She was so surprised by my action. Once I did it I couldn't stop.

Miss Aubrey's POV

He kissed me. And kept on kissing me. He went down to my neck, and suck my pulse, leaving a visible hickey. I pushed him away with the strength I had. As soon he felt that, he stopped.

"My apologies, mi princesa."

"Why did you do that?"

He couldn't lie to her, so he had to just tell her. "I just have such strong feeling for-"

He didn't finish his sentence because she was shutting him up with a kiss. As pay back, she went to his neck and left a love bite. She left a trail of kisses from his throat to his navel. She unbuckled his belt and took his pants and underwear and she saw how big he was.

"Didn't know you get turned on so easily."

"My bad, you're just so beautiful."

She took him in her mouth. She heard him moaning her name. He had his hand in her hair, making her take more of it in her mouth. She gaged a little and then moaned on it. She felt his hips buckle. He took himself out of her mouth and made her sit on his erection. It took her awhile to get used to it but she did. They kept on kissing and making noises. He laid her on the couch and kissed her down to her navel. He started to peel her panties off. He started to lick her and he savored the taste. She kept moaning louder every second. He stopped and inserted herself inside her. Her face looked as though she was in pain. He went slowly and when she looked comfortable, he went faster. There passionate moans got louder as they both hit there climax.

He carried her to bed and watched her go to sleep.

"She's mine." He told himself.


End file.
